Made to Destroy
by SuperMati02
Summary: "Tu és o Criador de Universos, ele o Destruidor. não podes escapar do teu destino." Estas foram as palavras que fez o seu melhor amigo se afastar dele para ter uma nova vida, sem ele. Como ele queria despedaçar aquele que o obrigou a criar universos inúteis. Como ele queria fazê-lo lembrar-se dele. Mas não pode. Os caminhos deles não foram feitos para se cruzarem novamente e serem


— Não… - Dizia Ink com tristeza na voz, enquanto olhava em volta da recente timeline que ele tinha criado, PokeTale, completamente em pó. – Quem pôde fazer tal coisa…?

Ink não queria acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Ele andava pelas Ruínas e em cada canto que ele olhava, estava cheia de pó. Passou por Snowdin, estava na mesma situação das Ruínas, tal como Waterfall e Hotland.

"Talvez o humano daquela timeline estivesse a fazer Genocide", pensou ele. Ink suspirou triste. Ele queria refazer aquela timeline, mas enquanto aquele humano não resetasse, ele não podia fazer nada. Ink ia se teletransportar para o seu lar, Inktale, mas mesmo assim, ele quis se certificar se tudo estava em ordem: se era uma genocide como todas as outras que aconteceram em outras timelines.

Ele foi até ao Core, como era o seu ultimo sitio para verificar. Tudo estava normal, até que reparou num pequeno detalhe a mais perto do caixote do lixo que tinha por lá. Tinha um pauzinho e um penso perto do caixote. Ele se agachou e pegou nos dois objetos, examinando os dois: "Isto é de Frisk desta timeline. Porque precisaria de deitar fora isto? Talvez pensou que isto não seria útil a partir daqui?" Ele continuou a matutar sobre aquele assunto até que começou a sentir fortes vibrações de magia do Judgement Hall. Não eram aquelas que ele estava acostumado a sentir dos Sans normais; era ainda mais forte. Ink estranhou isso, e decidiu se teletransportar para lá. Então estalou os dedos e instantaneamente estava no inicio do corredor.

 **—** **H-Hehe-he… V-V-Vocês são simplesmente mais um g-gli-i-tch do s-sistema** — Ink viu um Sans completamente desconhecido e o próprio Sans daquela timeline, sentado, mas parecia que queria se levantar e não podia, como se alguém estivesse a obriga-lo. Parecia também chocado. "Isto não é normal", pensou Ink. Sobre o Sans desconhecido, a voz dele estava cheia de glitchs e ele não se lembrava de criar o mesmo; era um Sans com vários "Erros" á sua volta, Ink só lhe conseguia ver a parte de trás. Enquanto ele estava á procura de ainda de mais detalhes daquilo que estava a ver, viu que aquele Sans segurava a alma do outro com… fios?

— Pare agora mesmo! – Ink falou erguendo o seu pincel mágico. Aquele Sans virou-se lentamente, ainda com a alma do outro entrelaçada nos seus fios. Ele tinha o seu rosto diferente de todos os Sans que ele criou. Órbitas de fundo vermelho, tendo a órbita esquerda dourada e azul no meio e linhas azuis que vinham das suas órbitas até ao final do seu crânio, e ainda com um sorriso macabro. Ink ficou espantado com isso – Que o deixe!

Aquele Sans, encarou Ink e depois riu. Ink tinha a sensação que aquilo iria dar errado, muito errado.

 **—** **M-Mais um q-que s-s-e jun-n-tou á noss-a-a pe-e-eque-n-na fes-t-ta, n-não é me-e-esmo?** — Aquela voz com glitchs fazia com que Ink sentisse vários arrepios a percorrem a sua espinha, especialmente quando aquele Sans sorriu, mas um sorriso bem pior daquele que ele já tinha antes, se isso era possível. E, sem mais nem menos, Ink sentiu os fios a subir pelas suas pernas, mas rapidamente se soltou, se teletransportando para o outro lado do Judgement Hall. Ink iria atacar o seu agora adversário, se ele o deixasse fazer um ataque contra ele. Ink não o queria tratar como "inimigo", afinal, Ink era muito amigável e fazer isso não era muito a praia dele.

— Nós podemos fazer isto de uma outra forma – Tentava convencer Ink enquanto se desviava, mas ele não lhe escutava. Aquele Sans continuava a ataca-lo seguidamente, o que era um problema – Nós podemos tratar disto no sentido da paz!

 **—** **T-tu sa-a-abes q-que eu nã-ã-o sou di-ss-sso, nã-o-o é Ink?** — Ink se surpreendeu. "Como é que ele sabia o seu nome, se nem ele próprio sabia o nome do seu adversário? Será que era alguma das suas primeiras criações?" Pensou Ink, mas rapidamente concluiu que isso era impossível, Ink não se iria esquecer tão facilmente. E enquanto Ink se perguntava isto ou aquilo, não se lembrando que estava numa confusão. Quando ele se lembrou disso, sentiu alguma coisa a bater contra as costelas dele. Ele sentiu-se a cair no chão mas não sentia dor nenhuma. E, então, começou a ver tudo turvo. Aos poucos e poucos, ele começou a sentir a dor nas costelas e no resto do seu corpo. Era insuportável. Ink sentia aquele Sans se aproximar, os passos dele estavam cada vez mais perto, até que tudo escureceu.


End file.
